Heart of a Singer
by XxMariachanxX
Summary: Tsuna, an under average bullied boy at school, and abused at home, has a hidden talent. By fate a scout from the famous band Vongola finds Tsuna and picks him to audition as lead singer! But Tsuna soon realizes that joining the band is harder than he thought. He also finds himself intertwined in a love triangle and in the middle of a war between dangerous and psychotic bands!
1. Chapter 1

**Maria: So, hello! This is my first story, well one-shot, and it's mainly for fun! Please review, flames are a-okay **** and if you have any advice or ideas I would be literally thrilled to hear them! Now on to the story, please enjoy!**

****I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!** apparently that's one thing Santa can't get! ;) **

* * *

Maybe it was fate, or maybe it was just no good Dame-Tsuna's bad luck that he had detention and had to stay late for school on that fateful Thursday night. This was a common thing for Tsuna, he was an under average student, who barely passed his classes, never excelled in anything, and was easy pickings for a bully. He wore baggy clothes to hide his petite, slender, and almost feminine build, he had gravity defying hair, that was brown and surprisingly soft, and his eyes were an exotic warm sunset orange, which he hid with brown contacts and bulky sunglasses. He used the excuse that he had bad eyesight.

Tsuna shuffled out of the classroom which had held him hostage the last few hours. On any other day he wouldn't have minded a whole lot, at least it got him away from being home. Tsuna shivered visibly when he thought of having to go back to that awful wretched place. Ever since Tsuna could remember his father had been an abusive alcoholic. He would appear happy sometimes only to blow up and send Tsuna to his room for a week without food. Sometimes the beatings would be so harsh they left marks for months, he already had scars on his back. There was one particular time when his father had gotten hold of a branding iron and had left two nasty scars shaped like X's on the tops of his hands. Ever since then he had been sure to make sure no guns or other weapons where around his father when they were near each other, he also had to wear gloves or long sleeves 24'7 to hide the scars and keep people from getting suspicious. His father was a famous worldwide known businessman. He always pretended to be a nice put together person for strangers. But he was really actually an abusive alcoholic who slept around. The only reason Nana, Tsuna's mother, stuck around was to protect him. He loved her for that if it weren't for her he probably would have died years ago. Tsuna also hated himself for that. The only reason his mom was stuck here and couldn't escape and make a life for herself was because of him. He was holding her back; he was the chains that bound her to this dreadful life.

Tsuna squeezed his eyes shut. He'd just take the long way home. Slipping on his headphones Tsuna began the long, dreadful walk home. With his hoodie up, Tsuna played a random song. He hummed along and then before he knew it he was singing along. It was a remix, slow, and sad. _"This is more than a typical kind of thing, felt the jolts in my bones when you were touching me, hello… didn't want to take it slow… In a daze, going crazy, I can barely think! You're replaying through my brain; I find it hard to sleep. I'm waiting for my phone to blow."_ Tsuna was interrupted by a girl with wine hair glomping him.

"Hahi! That was amazing! Your voice… it's incredible!" The girl cheered releasing Tsuna from her death hug. "You have no idea the trouble and harassment I've gone through today!" The girl wailed her eyes teary. Tsuna just stood there confused with his glasses completely askew from the random hug attack. It's not everyday that your randomly hugged on the side of the road by a complete stranger! "The auditions took all day, Kyouko and I were soo busy, and not one of them could even sing!" The girl continued to rant. "But you… YOU are the best I've heard in soo long." A dreamy look entered the girl's eyes. "Maybe even better than..." She whispered the last part so Tsuna couldn't hear. "Um, excuse me, but I don't know exactly what you mean." Tsuna said quietly. The girl gave another peculiar "Hahi" gasp. "Well I'm a scout for the band 'Vongola.' Recently the Lead singer uh was in an... accident… So they sent out scouts to find a new lead singer! If you clear the first stage, the scouting, you move onto the audition for handpicked judges, and if you clear that stage, which I'm sure you will, you have to go through the final stage, a performance in front of the band themselves!" The girl said in one breath. Tsuna stood their taking this all in. Vongola auditions, me, lead singer… "Uh." Was all he managed to say. "Hahi! Under all those clothes you even pass in the looks section!" The girl squealed her cheeks flushing red. This caused Tsuna to blush which just made the girl squeal, blush harder, and cover her nose which was dripping blood.

"So?!" The girl asked excited. "S-so…?" Tsuna asked confused. "Will you come with me to audition?! I know you'll make it, your amazing, the best I've heard in forever!" The girl babbled. "O-oh. Will I have to leave home for a while?" Tsuna asked the girl softly a new gleam in his eyes. "Oh, well yeah, but don't worry we'll pay for your bookings, meals, you can call home whenever, and everyone in Vongola is… uh friendly, and will welcome you!" The girl didn't sound assured about that last part, but she sounded sincere about the rest. Tsuna thought about it a little and not for long. "Sure." He said without hesitation in an unusually firm voice. "Hahi! Really? That's great news! By the way I'm Haru, Haru Muira." The girl said with a giant smile. "Tsunayoshi Sawada. You can just call me Tsuna." He said a small and rare smile quirking his lips.

* * *

**Maria: So? How was it? I would reeeeaaaalllly extremely appreciate any thing you guys have to say! **** So pleeeaaase review! It would mean a lot to me! And reviews make great encouragement for updates ya know? Well I'll update anyways! And I'm thinking Gokudera for keyboard/piano, Yamamoto bass gutair, Ryouhei lead guitar, Hibari drums, and then Tsuna will have to audition for Lead/main singer! :) But that isn't in stone, so if you guys have another opinion or different idea for members and their instuments pleeeeaaasee let me know! :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Maria: First off, I would like to say thank you for all the feedback! Arigato! **

**Yaya-suki- first reviewer! Thank you! I am too lol **

**iNeedFanfiction- thanks! **

**CrimsonSkyTamer- kufufufu oh they won't be left out ;) stick around and you'll find out ne? (And I Love your name!)**

**NaturalSam14- Thanks that's good to hear! And I agree, apparently so do a lot of other people too lol thanks for your opinion!**

**Kiyomi di Vongola- thanks I agree! And kufufufu 1827? I'll keep that in mind ;) I don't have any specific pairings yet so thanks!**

**ikitsuNeko- hahahaha! Yes he is! Lol, and I'm planning on doing that since everyone seems to think it's a good idea hehe **** and most definitely! Maybe not right away, but what would a story be without our favorite pineapple head?**

**nanadive- hahahaha I totally agree! Hehe handsome smiling guitarist *dreamy look in eyes***

**mamitsu27- that's good to hear!:) **

* * *

Nana peeked out the window in her small bedroom in the attic. She ran her hands through her short brown hair in a nervous manner, and bit her lower lip until she tasted blood. Nana was worried. She was worried for the thing she held most precious to her above all else. Her Tsu-kun.

Looking out the window again with fervent eyes something caught her attention. Looking closer at that something she realized it was a gold bush on top of a green bush. "What?" She murmured to herself confused. Suddenly the gold bush moved and randomly gave a violent sneeze. "ACHOO!" Now this strange sneezing gold bush had Nana's full attention. Grabbing a particularly hard broom Nana opened her window and cautiously stepped onto the roof. With the balance and elegance of a cat Nana crept down the roof until she was only inches away from the strange bush. She extended the broom and hesitantly poked the strange gold thing.

It gave a small yelp and shuffled a few inches away. A strange glint entered Nana's eyes as the sound of whimpering reached her ears and her mother bear instincts took over. Lowering herself to the ground and tossing her broom she sunk to her knees looking at the gold bush more closely.

Her heart gave a pang. A small boy who looked the same age as Tsuna (15, 16?) was collapsed in the spiky poison ivy bushes. "Oh, poor baby, you really did choose the wrong house." Nana murmured. She crouched a moment more, conflicted until finally her heart won over her mind.

She gently slid her arms under the boy and lifted him up. Holding him close she snuck under the windows of the house and entered through the maid's entrance in the back. "You're going to be all right now though everything's fine." She whispered to the boy gently.

The boys face contorted suddenly and he shifted in her arms. "G… Asar… Knu…" Nana looked at the boy confused. Suddenly he gave a small scream and yelled "Don't leave me!" his voice quivered and tears leaked from his shut eyes. Nana's eyes were wide and her heart hurt. "I won't leave you, I'm here, your safe with me shhh." Nana cooed trying to calm the boy. He gave one last jerk and then went limp tears still falling from his eyes. "I don't know what happened to you but I'll help you." Nana said a new fire of determination flickering in her heart.

Tsuna was feeling a tidal wave of emotions. Regret, excitement, nerves, and a strange determination. He gripped the flyer and envelope that the girl had given him tighter in his hands. He looked at the flyer mesmerized. There was a boy with tan skin, short black hair, and dark brown blackish eyes holding a guitar and grinning a smile that would probably make most girls swoon. On the right of that boy was another boy with short cropped silverish hair, ripped muscles, a crazy smile, and a band on his nose at the drums. In front of him was a boy with chin length silver hair, a bad boy scowl, clear sharp green eyes, standing behind a keyboard with keys that looked oddly like dynamite… The last boy was tall, had dark hair in an 'M' shape, piercing black eyes that seemed to say I'll bite you to death, and he had a guitar strap around his shoulder and a bad ### red and purple guitar on his side.

Basically yes they were all hawt and radiated awesomeness that made girls crazy and want to devour them whenever they saw them including the author who has an unhealthy addiction that needs to be treated! Tsuna had no idea how on Earth he, a shy soft spoken abused kid, would fit in with these boys. He gave a sigh as his insides seemed to deflate.

Suddenly though he tripped over something large and fell forward bracing his arms in front of him waiting for impact. Strangely though the hard cement he was expecting never came instead he found himself laying on something softer but still solid and hard. Slowly Tsuna raised his head. His glasses had been knocked off, for the second time that day, but he could see clearer now. "Kufufufu, and what do we have here ne?" A snake like almost sadistic voice said in Tsuna's ear. "HIIIIIEEEEE!" Tsuna shrieked falling over on his back onto the concrete. "Ow!" He said rubbing his head where he'd hit it against the ground. "Kufufufu, what's wrong?" The boy said in a silky smooth voice. The boy had blue pineapple shaped hair, a devilish smirk, and a blue eye and red eye that were almost hypnotic. Tsuna gulped and started to crawl backwards, this boy gave off a creepy aura, even if he was hot! "Uuuh, s-sorry, g-gomen, I d-didn't mean to f-fall on y-you like that!" Tsuna stuttered nervously.

Suddenly his attempt to scoot backwards to freedom was stopped when he backed into two legs. Looking up Tsuna's eyes locked with two pitch black ones. The man wore a black fedora with an orange strip, a perfectly tailored black suit, and his hair was slicked back except for his side burns which were curly and bounced when he moved his head. "Mukuro, do you enjoy harassing small children?" The boy he'd landed on earlier, Mukuro, gave another weird Kufufufu, and muttered something about recruiting. "I do believe that Luce told you judges to stay at Namimori hotel, ne Mukuro?" The man with curly side burns said to Mukuro with ice in his voice and a dangerous glint in his eyes. Mukuro nodded innocently and stood up brushing off his clothes. "Kufufufu, I guess some other time ne Tsuna?" He said winking at Tsuna before disappearing. Tsuna sat there against his "saviors?" legs gawking for a minute confused. The man suddenly bent down and lifted Tsuna's chin until they were eye to eye. Tsuna blushed beet red and stuttered a thank you. All of a sudden though the man released his face with a "Humph! This is the best they can find; I'll be lowering their wages!"

"E-excuse me?" Tsuna asked getting the feeling he was being insulted. "There dimwitted apparently too." The man said again smirking. "Hey!" Tsuna said no longer stuttering. "I doubt he can even sing. Much less breathe by himself." The man continued to insult Tsuna. Tsuna's eyebrow twitched and he jumped to his feet. "Hey, if you're going to insult me, then stop saying it like I'm not here! And for your information CURLY I CAN sing!" Tsuna said his anger bubbling to the surface. The reaction he got out of the man was not the one he had been expecting. "Ah, and that's what I'm looking for. My names Reborn. I believe this is our first meeting Tsunayoshi Sawada." Reborn said with a predators smirk. "Uh, yes, it is." Tsuna said confused. "Well, you've passed my test that means you get to come with me to audition." Reborn said checking a gold watch. "Ah, and that time to come would be now." Reborn said grinning as a sleek black limo drove up. Several men dressed in black jumped out and at a silent command from Reborn they moved in whipping out rope and a large sack. That's all Tsuna remembered before the world went black.

* * *

**And that's that! Okay that was a very random chapter that probably left more questions than answers hahahaha! Well I would just like to say thanks again to all those who reviewed, favorited and followed! Now if you could just do it again…? Ahahaha? Well now you guys know who plays what in the band, but if I do what I have in mind things will get interesting and change! Also Enter Mukuro (briefly sorry****) and Reborn! Yeah randomness!And Nana is part bishouen! JK! But who is it she found? The person who guesses it can either have a small part of randomness in the next chapter or two, or choose a song Tsuna sings to audition! Mainly because I can't see him singing any of the songs I like, but I can make anything work lol! Thanks so much for reading this I'll try to update soon bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Maria: Okay, hi! Sorry for not updating for so long :""""( I've been kinda busy and I'm lazy hehehe. :D Anyways I have a lot of people to thank! I guess I'll just start! Thanks to…**

**Paigcat! Lifina! Mamitsu27! (you are also the winner who guessed that it was Giotto first!) NaturalSam14! (hi again you wonderful person!) NightHunterTime! (Hi! And you guessed it, if Mamitsu27 does not respond within 2 days you will be the new winner!) Usagi grecia desu (thanks a ton you amazing person you!) Yaya-Suki! (Why hello again! Thanks so much for reviewing! I totally agree XD) CrimsonSkyTamer! (Hello! Again! You are fantastic! XDD) iKitsuNeko! (Yep! Lol and yes are pineapple has arrived! Thanks for reviewing you awesome person! XD) animebaka14! (Hi! And don't worry about it lol thanks for reviewing! It means a lot!) guest! (Wish I knew your name ;) anyways thanks for reviewing!) Guest! (hehe sorry! Thanks for reviewing!) Poisson! (Zhank you very much for the review and okay!:)) Yorustuki-Lunia! (Wow! Thanks for the enthusiastic review! You made me a very happy person! I love your enthusiasm and ideas! XD and yesh there probably will be! XD) I'm suuuper sorry if I missed anyone! Just thanks a ton to the utmost extreme for reviewing it means bucket and bucket full's!**

**Now onto the story! This will probably be shorter than usual I don't really have a usual though so lol… anyways so onto the randomness!X3**

* * *

Reborn smirked at the small captive, who was currently tied up in a sack unconscious, lying on his lap. "You sure are an interesting one SawadaTsunayoshi." He murmured to himself his predatory smirk growing wider.

When Tsuna woke up he definitely wasn't expecting it to be it to be in a lobby of what looked like a freaking 7 star hotel! Jail cell, interrogation room, and stuff like that sure, but a hotel? Instead of snobby rich kids with their families like he had been expecting all he saw was a bunch of teenagers like him who either looked like they had just woken up from an unexpected "nap" or like they had been expecting this kind of thing and just given in. Tsuna rubbed his eyes a part of him wishing he would just wake up again at his desk in school. His drooping head snapped up when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"Alright maggots! Get up! Vongola auditions start now maggots!" Tsuna turned to look at the loud person grabbing his shoulder and his mouth dropped open. A tall blue eyed, blonde man, dressed in an army jumpsuit with a green army bandana stood proud and tall behind him. I guess proud wasn't the word for it though, it was more like "do what I say and maybe I won't kill you slowly" kind of look. The scary part was he had a rifle slung casually around his neck.

Tsuna clamped a hand over his mouth stopping a loud HIIE from escaping. Instead a barely audible squeak came out. The army man looked down at him mockingly. "Did you just "squeak" maggot?" He asked. Tsuna gulped and looked up at him nervously. "Colonel! Stop harassing small children!" A red eyed, blue haired, girl with a strange tattoo yelled as she punched the living daylights out of the army dude "Colonello." "God Lal, did you have to hit me so hard?" Colonello said picking himself up from a pile of concrete that used to be the wall.

Lal continued to ignore him and yelled for everyone to line up in order of height. Tsuna kept his head down and shuffled towards the back of the room where he figured he'd be because of his cursed shortness. He was about to take his spot when the boy in front of him turned to face him. "Hi, I'm Kazuma!" The boy said with a friendly smile. Tsuna opened his mouth to reply when the boy suddenly fell flat to the ground with Colonello sitting on top of him. "Now a lesson and example for you all!" Colonello shouted. He reached down and snatched a small knife out of Kazuma's hand. "Anyone caught trying to "take care of" any other contestants shall be "dealt with." He said picking up Kazuma by his hoodie. He casually walked over to the window, opened it, and tossed Kazuma out. Did I mention this was the 19 floor? Tsuna's eyes bulged. One that kid had been trying to "take care of" him, and not in the motherly way! Two, that dude just got tossed out of a freaking 19 floor window! Tsuna felt ready to pass out or at least make a run for it first chance he had.

After being led down a maze of hallways and doors, screened for weapons which proceeded in the "dealing" with of several other kids, Tsuna and about 20 other boys were sitting in a room next door to the judges room. They all had about 2 minutes to think of a song and then they were called into the room for their auditions. The auditions themselves varied a lot; sometimes all a person had to do was open the door and they were out or in, other times they had to sing once, twice maybe even three times.

Tsuna banged his head against the wall sighing out frustrated. How the heck did I even get myself in this situation? He thought to himself.

Suddenly Tsuna found himself being pulled forward into the arms of someone. "Kufufufu, well look who I've caught." A voice said in Tsuna's ear. "HIIIIIEEEEE! M-M-Mukuro!" Tsuna squeaked his face turning red as his situation caught the attention of other kids in the room. Excited whispers started up, "Is that THE Mukuro?" "What's he doing with that pathetic kid?" Tsuna blushed even harder when he heard these. "Ohohoho so the little rabbit remembers my name? Kufufufu." Mukuro leaned closer to Tsuna causing his face to turn an even darker shade of red, which set off a bunch of fangirling in the room. "Come with me my little rabbit." Mukuro said just loud enough for everyone to hear. This caused a majority of everyone in the room to faint from massive nose bleeds and lack of blood. Tsuna tried, he really did, to squirm away from the perverted child molester but honestly he was half the size of the man!

"It IS your turn to audition." Mukuro said to room of mostly unconscious people. Tsuna himself had given up and gone boneless to at least slow the molester's attempts down. Mukuro Kufufufufued and just dragged Tsuna along behind him into the room of judges. "I just wanna to run." Tsuna said dejectedly not hearing Mukuro's question about what he would be singing. "Kufufufu not a bad choice little rabbit." Mukuro said. "Eh?" Tsuna said as he was dropped like a sack of Irish potatoes onto the floor in the middle of the room.

Tsuna stood up awkwardly to face the judges. He recognized Colonello, and Lal, but the other two he didn't know at all. "Uh… Y-Yes! I'm Tsuna, er I m-mean Sawada T-Tsunayoshi." He said with a nervous laugh. "Maggot." Colonello said nodding his head. "Lal Mirch." The girl who'd punched Colonello earlier said. "I'm Luce, It's a pleasure to meat you Sawada-kun." A blue haired, blue eyed, lady with a yellow tattoo on her face, wearing a white dress sad with a motherly smile. Lastly a Chinese man wearing a red kimono nodded his head politely and introduced himself as Fon.

An arm snaked itself around Tsuna who gave a startled"HIIIIIEE." Mukuro leaned down smirking as he said. "And of course you already know me Tsunayoshi-kun." Tsuna's eye twitched. Suddenly though Mukuro was kicked hard in the face across the room with an irritated Luce standing over him a dangerous glint in her previously calm eyes. "Mukuro, what have I told you about molesting and freaking out the small innocent children!" Luce said seething with fury and glancing at Tsuna with an expression that seemed to deem him as one of those "small innocent children" she had to protect. Tsuna gave a tired sigh as the two bickered and the argument abruptly ended with Luce kicking the lights out of Mukuro and a strange, yet oddly adorably, squirrel scratched at his face. Luce took her place next to the other judges as Mukuro gained consciousness and slunk away to the shadows to observe the rest.

"Sorry about that little interruption Tsunayoshi-kun, please proceed with your audition." The judge Fon said completely brushing off Mukuro's beat down. Tsuna sweat dropped but collected himself. He cleared his throat before realizing he didn't know what the heck he was singing. Mukuro coughed in his shadowy corner and hummed a few lines of a song that Tsuna knew well. Tsuna mouthed a quick and grateful "_thankyou"_ to Mukuro and turned to face the judges. "O-oh! O-okay!" Tsuna stuttered. The judges looked at him doubtfully beginning to wonder if he really could sing.

Tsuna tapped his foot to a beat only he could hear. Then with a startlingly clear and firm voice he sang. "_I just wanna run, hide it away. Run because there chasing me down."_ The judges stared mouths open. Tsuna just shut his eyes and did what he did best. Sang._ "I just wanna run, throw it away. Run before there finding me out. I just wanna run."_ Tsuna's voice only got better the more he sang and the judges were completely captivated. "_I just wanna run. I'm out here all alone, I try to call your house, can't reach you by the phone."_ Tsuna began moving his hips in tune with the song and Mukuro took a new look at his "little rabbit." _"I gather up the nerve, I'm packing up my bag, it's more than you deserve, don't treat me like a drag!"_ Tsuna, getting more comfortable, added some attitude to his dancing and let his voice get louder. The judges were basically done for and completely under his spell. _"I'm feelin like I keeeep on taaaalking, I'm repeeeating. Myself my words lost aaaall meeeaaning. I keep taaaalking, I'm repeating myseeuheheheelf!"_ Tsuna held the note out and dropped his head down suddenly and then _"I just wanna run!"_ He tossed his head back flicking his bangs back with one last hip thrust.

Blood everywhere. Mukuro was drooling in a collapsed heap on the floor unconscious from blood loss. Luce was gripping her nose so tight her knuckles where white and she had her mouth clamped shut. Fon had a trickle of blood from his nose and his usually peaceful neutral face was in a tidal wave of emotions all of them focused on Tsuna. Lal was looking at Tsuna like she wanted to uhh yeah… And Colonello was torn between shaking Lal and trying to keep a horde of hormone crazy teens out of the room. Apparently the rest of the kids auditioning had heard Tsuna, and uh well, let's just say they were all acting on instinct and our poor little tuna fish was the center of all those hungry stares. O.O Luce snapped out of her daze and snapped to attention. "A-alright, um, lets vote on Tsuna-kun." The other judges nodded in a daze. Mukuro was still passed out, occupied in dream land… (I do not want to know what the heck he is dreaming! lol O.o) "A-all those who vote on y-yes?" Luce said looking at anywhere but Tsuna. 5 hands shakily raised into the air. How Mukuro knew, well this IS Mukuro were talking about. Tsuna stood flabbergasted. What had he done? He totally lost himself in the song, and before he knew it, all "this" had happened! His face was beet red and he was edging himself towards the window, if that crowd got out of Colonellos control he'd rather take his chances with the jump!

Tsuna didn't think he was this awful! (oh poor confused tuna fish) And now the judges where only saying yes out of pity for him. Tsuna quivered like a leaf on the wind. "What's wrong Tsunayoshi-kun?" Fon asked recovering first, intrigued by the brunette's actions. "W-well, I don't w-want you, to say y-yes out of pity." Tsuna said looking down his face a magma red. The judges all stared at him with wide eyes and raised eyebrows. "EH!?" They said simultaneously. "Tsunayoshi-kun!" Lal said her eye twitched. "Even if the most wretched, sorry, pitiful, person came in here we would never, _never_ say yes out of _pity._" Lal said incredulously. "We said yes, Tsuna-kun, because you have a gift." Luce said gently. Tsuna looked up wide eyed with tears at the corners of his eyes. The other judges nodded insistently.

"Don't your eyes hurt?" Fon asked Tsuna his sharp eyes never missing anything. "Eh?" Tsuna asked confused before he remembered he was wearing contacts under his bulky glasses which had slid to the end of his nose. The other judges looked at Tsuna carefully. Tsuna didn't like the fact that he felt like an animal under close inspection.

He shifted uncomfortably and suddenly Mukuro was an inch away from him. He snatched his glasses off and told him sternly to remove the contacts. Tsuna complied not wanting to find out what would happen if he didn't. His eyes felt a billion times better free and he relaxed a little. Now all the judges were approaching him scrutinizing him like a bug under a microscope. "Hmm, you know with a little eyeliner, a new wardrobe… Yep." Lal said. "Huh? W-what? Tsuna asked confused. "I agree Lal, definitely." Colonello said too. "Huuh?!" Tsuna asked really confused. "That's it! We're going to give you a Vongola rate, Makeover!" Luce said squealing like a little kid. Tsuna considered his window option again. Yep he definitely liked his chances better.

* * *

**Yeah! So I AM SO FREAKIN SORRY. :"""""""""( I haven't updated in forever! AHH, anywho yaaaay! He made it! Though I never doubted him! Sumi-chan owes me 10 bucks woop woop! XD Okay, yes there will be other bands, definitely millefoire, and Shimon I can't say for certain, but you can probably assume so, we'll jump that bridge when we get there lol! I'm sorry I can't answer questions, but I have a poll up on who Tsuna should kiss sooo pleeeaaasee go vote! :):) Also Pm me if you have any burning questions! Flames keep my house warm, I looove all of your opinions, and ideas! And constructive criticism is a definite yes! I will try to update soon, and reviews are suuuuuper encouraging! *Wink wink tickle tickle* I hate school it gets in the way of everything so you can blame that for late updates haha!:):):) (also sorry for any grammatical mistakes, misspellings, or sentences that don't make since, this last half was kinda rushed hehe:( Everyone, or mostly everyone, will hopefully be in the next chapter too!:))**

****The song Tsuna sang was "I just wanna run" by Downtown Fiction****


End file.
